


［？/拉基蒂奇］危险驾驶

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gangbang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 这是你选择搭乘的车，后果自负
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	［？/拉基蒂奇］危险驾驶

⚠️危险驾驶⚠️

“嘿！拼车吗？”

加泰部分地区道路封堵，以至于拉基蒂奇并没能在机场等来接他的人。他本打算徒步走出一段距离后再叫计程车，然而拖着箱子的他，眼下已然觉察到自己的脚步的沉重。那么，现在就该是借助于交通工具的时候了。他想。

于是他回应了第不知道几位的向他打招呼的私家车车主。

价钱意外地好商量。可能因为车上除了司机还载了其它两个人吧，一个前座一个后座。探讨完路线，疲惫的克罗地亚人便倚在了靠背上，眼皮打架。国家队的征召从来不会令人清闲。

不过，车内的香薰闻起来倒是挺让人舒心的……

他在沉沉睡去前脑内划过这样一丝想法。

当拉基蒂奇再醒来的时候，不知为何坐在前座的那个人也来到了后排，把他挤在中间。没有躲避的空间，两边的手都在他大腿上流连。被爱抚着的人脑袋很晕，一时反应不过来这样的变故，究竟蕴含着怎样意味。直到陌生人的手进犯至两腿之间的隐秘处，隔着裤子玩弄他的性器——

“唔……”泄出那种小兽一般的闷哼。

这样不对。他忍不住皱眉，抬手要拍掉在自己身上为非作歹的家伙。结果软绵绵的手，还未达成目的便被制止了。两只胳膊被反剪在身后，腕部更是被掐得生疼。这下他终究是意识到危机。

挣扎。未果。门窗紧锁的车厢内，无处可逃，被左右夹击的伊万渐渐落了下风，何况先前迷药的药效仍有残留。掌控方向盘的人点了一根烟，掰过后视镜瞅一眼后排好风景：“不错。”他对金发男子下身布料被悉数褪去后裸露出的光洁肌肤点评道。

尽管拉基蒂奇看不见自己身后的处境，但他穴口的神经，敏感地告诉他被外人手指侵犯了的事实。而他的上半身则被按在车门上。透过窗，他注意到车子驶进了一处类似闹市区的地方，人来人往。忍耐着从小穴内不断传来的异样，拉基蒂奇努力将脸贴近着车窗玻璃，似乎这样，他的呼救便能传进外界的某一双耳朵。

“这样好吗？”其中一人开口道，“现在外面可看不见里面。但假若他们再凑近点的话，啧，车窗这层膜可就遮不住你的狼狈样子了。”

“还好吧。我觉得这种爽到不行的脸也挺有趣的。”

什么？我、我的表情有他说的那样吗……克罗地亚人被刺激得后穴一缩，将侵犯着他的手指又欢快地吃进去几分。颤颤巍巍挺翘着的性器则从另一个角度印证着快感。  
而这时，司机“好心”地帮他把门窗锁打开了。

电子锁的声音清晰地传入伊万的耳朵，他却犹豫了，甚至无暇顾及压制着、猥亵着他的手全部停止了动作。惊慌浓度过高的理智占领他的大脑，他在想，为什么这群歹徒愿意放过他，是早就想好了他意欲逃跑后的对策？是准备了什么惩罚？还是有什么不为人知的目的，等着他，以一种最最失态的模样跳下车……

要知道，巴塞罗那现在可没有温度留给他。

于是车子平稳地驶离了闹市区，朝着一个拉基蒂奇全然陌生的方向驶去。危险与他同行。甚至有了球员本人的默认与顺从之后，团伙作案的几人变得更加放肆。

奖励时间。

扶手箱被掀开，里面盛装了各式玩具。这份有备而来震慑到了伊万的眼睛，导致耳畔被几次三番地撺掇着“选一个你喜欢的”，他都惊得无法动弹。

唉，那就盲选吧。

后排的两人彼此对视，拿定接下来的计策。一副手铐，一条布带，分别限制住了拉基蒂奇的双手与双眼。玩具则被直接塞入克罗地亚人的掌心，他们会提问：

“这是什么？”

“你知道怎么用吗？”

被剥夺视觉的人又羞又愤，脸上通红。然而被迫状态下，他又必须一个个细细抚摸着、感受着这些“烫手”的玩具。

他能辨别出它们中的一部分有着阳具的形状，然而其恐怖的尺寸、纹理与震动感——三者其一或兼备多项，让他始终摇头拒绝。他不能祈愿这样的凶器，会仅仅用于抵在他的胸前刺激他的乳首。就像他们现在做的一样。

最终他选择了一个自认为相对无害的小玩意儿，然后在电动开关被开启的半分钟内后悔了自己的选择——疯狂扭动的它总是精准地刺激着他的腺体。呻吟声只被压抑住了一小会儿，之后，象征欲望的叫喊充斥着车厢内的小空间。他看不到车内其余三人调笑的嘴脸，泪水打湿了遮着他眼的布条，糊成一片。

**Author's Note:**

> 此处应该有继续在汽车旅馆的酱酱酿酿，  
> 缘见。


End file.
